Hitherto, one method of winding a recording paper around a rotary drum is by fastening the front and rear edge of the recording paper by two narrow bars onto the surface of the drum to fix the paper thereto. In this method, however, it is necessary to stretch and tightly contact the paper on the drum surface with very high accuracy.
In order to tightly contact the recording paper on the drum, there are methods of winding the paper around the drum by hand or the like, or by preliminarily fastening the rear end of the paper onto the drum surface by a narrow bar and fixing the paper at a predetermined position by pulling it. Accordingly, since a force is impressed on the drum for winding up the paper on the drum surface, the drum, especially its outer surface, must be strong. Therefore, some reinforcing structure must be added to the drum so that a decreasing of the weight of the drum is limited. This becomes a limitation in attempting to decrease the rotational inertia of the drum or to record at high speed by increasing the drum diameter.
Further, the holding parts of the narrow bar for fastening the end of the recording paper extend beyond the width of the paper at both ends of the drum. Therefore, if the drum rotates at high speed, the narrow bar is subject to centrifugal force so that its function of holding the recording paper is impaired. Accordingly, rotational speed of the drum cannot be very high.
There is still a further method of attaching recording paper to the drum by creating a negative pressure inside the drum. In this method, although there is an advantage in that there is no need of tightly contacting the recording paper on the drum by means of impressing an undesirable force on its outer surface, a complicated operation is necessary in order to maintain an accurate positional relation between the drum and the paper. Furthermore, in the event a shock is imposed on the front edge of the recording paper while recording or the front edge is bent up, then there is the shortcoming that the paper is liable to be peeled off the drum.